Juste une photo de toi
by Meelanie
Summary: Comment une photo peut ramener des souvenirs...


Deuxième OS que je poste ici. ;)

**Juste une photo de toi. - .**

**J**e me rappelle, ce soir la… Où tu m'as dis pour la première fois « Je t'aime », notre premier baiser, le début de notre histoire… Je me souviens aussi ce soir là, où tu avais décidé de faire des photos de nous deux, de marquer ce moment. Etrange pour un Sang-pure, de demander un appareil photo à une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme tu m'as appelais je ne sais combien de fois… Et pourtant, je t'aime quand même…  
>Tu te souviens de nos photos ? Que j'avais imprimés et que toi, tu avais agrandis, encadrés et mis dans ta chambre ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis ? Tu te souviens de tout ça ? Et pourtant, il ne me reste que cette photo de toi…<p>

« Si on faisait un flash back  
>On revenait en arrière<br>Pour te rappeler se que tu me disais  
>Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière<br>Au final tout sa se n'était que des paroles en l'air  
>Et j'ai pas vu que tu jouais<br>Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un jeu d'échec dont tu es la reine »

**T**u disais que j'étais la seule, que j'étais la tienne, que tu étais à moi, que nous deux, c'était à vie… Tu te souviens de tes paroles ? Tu te souviens m'avoir dis « Je t'aime » ? Tu te souviens avoir renié ton père pour moi ce soir là ? Tu te souviens avoir changé de camps ? Te souviens-tu de nous… ? De moi ? De cette fille, tu sais, que tu as traité pendant près de 6 ans, de tous les noms ? Tu te souviens de cette soirée ? Tu te souviens de cette photo, où tu souris, avec un vrai sourire ? Et pourtant, il ne me reste que cette photo de toi…

« J'ai le cœur en vrac et si je dérape  
>C'est parce que tu es partie aussi vite que tu es arrivée<br>Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi  
>Maintenant tout se qu'il me reste<br>C'est juste une photo de toi  
>Juste une photo de toi<br>Juste une photo de toi  
>Tout se que tu es<br>C'est juste une photo de toi  
>Juste une photo de toi<br>Juste une photo de toi »

**T**out est fini… A cause de quoi ? D'une phrase, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu avais changé de camp, tu avais renié ton père tu disais m'aimer, tu disais près à tout pour moi. Te rends-tu compte, que moi, je t'aimais vraiment ? Tu m'as brisé… Je n'ai pas pu te retenir… Je t'ai laissé partir, même si le prix à payer était de souffrir… J'aurais pu mourir pour toi, j'aurais pu tuer ton père, j'aurais pu renier mes convictions, partir loin avec toi, mais non… Tu n'as pas vu tout ça… Tu croyais juste à un jeu… Tout ça n'a était qu'un jeu pour toi… Et tu disais m'aimer… Et pourtant, il ne me reste que cette photo de toi…

« La musique s'arrête et le rideau qui se baisse  
>Et mon soleil disparaît quand les lumières s'éteignent<br>Même les applaudissements ne pourront rien y faire  
>Et pour toi j'étais prêt a remuer ciel et terre<br>Mais t'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fais  
>J'ai perdu ma bataille il n'y a plus rien à faire »<p>

**J**e revois ton sourire de cette soirée… Je revois tes yeux pétillés… Je te revois, toi, assis dans ce canapé, à regarder nos photos… Je revois nos photos… Je t'entends rire comme si tu étais près de moi… Je sens ton odeur comme si elle était toujours sur moi… Je te revois toi…  
>Je t'entends me parler, me dire que tu seras toujours là, que tu m'aimeras toujours, que je serais toujours là seule, que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais… Et pourtant il ne me reste que cette photo de toi…<p>

« J'ai le cœur en vrac et si je dérape  
>C'est parce que tu es partie aussi vite que tu es arrivée<br>Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi  
>Maintenant tout se qu'il me reste<br>C'est juste une photo de toi  
>Juste une photo de toi<br>Juste une photo de toi  
>Tout se que tu es<br>C'est juste une photo de toi  
>Juste une photo de toi<br>Juste une photo de toi »

**T**u sais, je te haïe aujourd'hui. Je te haïe, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime toujours. Tu n'es plus là, tu ne seras plus jamais là, mais je te haïe, mais je t'aime toujours. Paradoxal ? Mais notre histoire à toujours était paradoxale.  
>Je crois que… Je regrette ce jour, où pour la première fois, j'ai croisé ton regard. Gris et bleu. Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, il me hante ? Mais pas celui là, pas celui arrogant que tu avais celui où tu m'as regardais pour la dernière fois, celui où je voyais de l'amour, de la tendresse et du regret. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai su, que c'était ce que tu ressentais. Et il ne me reste que cette photo de toi…<p>

« Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré  
>J'aurai pas dû te regarder<br>Si tu n'es plus là tous ses souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais  
>Je veux juste t'oublier<br>Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré  
>J'aurais pas dû te regarder<br>Si t'es plus là tout ses souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais  
>Je veux juste t'oublier »<p>

**J**e n'avais jamais compris tout ça… C'est ta mère qui m'a ouvert les yeux… Je me souviens de ton regard, ce regard de regret… Tu regrettes, mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ce regard d'amour et de tendresse pour moi ? J'ai compris trop tard tous ces sentiments, tu étais déjà parti… On a pas assez profité, je ne t'ai pas dis « Je t'aime » assez tôt, je ne t'ai pas compris… Juste trop tard. Et il ne me reste que cette photo de toi…

« Tout se qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi  
>Juste une photo de toi<br>Juste une photo de toi  
>Tout se que tu es c'est juste une photo de toi<br>Juste une photo de toi  
>Juste une photo de toi »<p>

**T**u sais, je t'ai vraiment aimé. Et j'ai compris trop tard, que toi aussi, tu m'avais vraiment aimé… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais parti, pourquoi tu avais tout arrêté avant de partir, pourquoi tu voulais « marquer cette soirée », ni pourquoi moi… Je l'ai juste compris le soir où tu es mort et que j'ai vu cet amour, cette tendresse et ces regrets dans tes yeux… Le soir où j'ai compris que c'était juste pour me protéger, moi et notre enfant… Et tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste cette photo de toi.


End file.
